<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash by Kdubbz1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397298">Crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990'>Kdubbz1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, norenmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting into a car accident and getting some bad news - Jeno and Renjun make sure that he gets his mind off of everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure if this requires a trigger warning - but Jaemin does get into a car accident.</p>
<p>Anyway - this is actually based on something that happened to me a few years ago.  Everything that happened to Jaemin pretty much happened to me.  The only difference was that it was my two best friends that took me out to lunch.</p>
<p>Anyway - I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin had gone home for the weekend for his mothers birthday.  He decided that since they were doing dinner, he would pick up a shift from work.  It was a long shift, but since it was the weekend it was an extra $1.50 an hour.  His shift ended at 6PM, he hopped in his car, he had all of the supplies for dinner and his mothers presents in his back seat.  He put on some music and pulled out of the office plaza.  </p>
<p>He hated the drive directly out of his office.  He had to merge onto a busy road and at night it was just that much more difficult.  He pulls onto the on ramp and looks back to wait for his opening.  It all happens in a flash, he sees a truck coming behind him fast.  His only options are to pull forward directly into traffic or let himself be hit.  Deciding the latter was the better option he braced himself for the impact.</p>
<p>It happened quickly, and his mind went blank.  He didn’t know what to do.  The man who hit him didn’t get out of his car.  Jaemin was panicking, he could feel himself shaking.  His first thought was to call his family.  He dials his mom, no answer, his dad, again, no answer, he calls his sister, no answer.  He can feel tears streaming down his face.  He tries his mom again, and she answers.  He is hysterical on the phone.  His mom tries to calm him down and to hold on while she calls the police.  </p>
<p>Jaemin hangs up with his mom and waits, unsure what to do.  His phone rings a few seconds later.</p>
<p>“Hello,” he answers shakily.</p>
<p>“Hello, I am calling from emergency dispatch, am I speaking with Jaemin?” the voice asks.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jaemin responds.</p>
<p>“Ok Jaemin, I want you to try to stay calm, we have someone on the way.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jaemin says, trying to keep calm.</p>
<p>“I am going to hang up with you now,” the kind lady says, “But help is on the way, you are going to be just fine.”</p>
<p>The line goes dead and Jaemin starts to let himself cry.  He can’t keep himself together.  Lucky for him, a few minutes later the police and ambulance show up.  It all passed by in a blur.  He was put in a neck brace and loaded into the ambulance.  </p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long he stayed in the cold hospital room alone before his mom showed up.  He just remembers seeing her face staring down at him.  Eventually the doctor came in and released him from his back and neck brace.  Jaemin didn’t feel sore until now, with his adrenaline calmed down.  </p>
<p>After a short evaluation, it was determined he had a sprained neck and back.  The doctor prescribed him a pain killer and a muscle relaxer and sent him on the way.  He was in so much pain and so tired, but all he could think about was how he ruined his mothers birthday and her dinner and gifts sitting in the back seat of his destroyed car.</p>
<p>Once he was back home and in bed he checked his phone.  He had missed texts from his two boys back at school.  He hadn’t had the chance to tell them what had happened.</p>
<p>
  <b>NoRenMin</b><br/>
<b>Nana</b><br/>
<i>Hey Loves, I was in a car accident<br/>
I’m ok, just sore</i>
</p>
<p>He didn’t receive a text but a phone call almost instantly.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Jaemin answers with a groggy voice.</p>
<p>“Are you really ok?” Renjun says first.</p>
<p>“We are so worried about you baby,” Jeno adds.</p>
<p>“I’m ok,” Jaemin says, “I am just in alot of pain.  The meds haven’t kicked in yet.”</p>
<p>“Do you want us to come to you?” Jeno asks.</p>
<p>“No,” Jaemin says, “It’s ok.  I will be ok.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Renjun asks.  Jaemin could hear the worry in his voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jaemin says, “I will see you two tomorrow night.  I just wanted to make sure you knew what was happening.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Jeno replies, “But let us know if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Jaemin says, “I love you both, but I am so tired.”</p>
<p>“Ok, love,” Renjun says, “Sleep well.”</p>
<p>Jaemin woke up Sunday morning and struggled to get out of bed.  He walks to the kitchen and sees his mom cooking breakfast.</p>
<p>“Hi baby,” his mom turns to him, “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Not great,” Jaemin replies truthfully, “I am really sore.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry baby,” his mom gives him a kiss on the head.</p>
<p>Jaemin eats breakfast with his mom, and the two spend a few hours laying on the couch watching trashy tv.  He eats dinner with his family and then his mom helps him pack.  She drives him back to school.  When his mom pulls up to the front of his building Jaemin can’t help but smile.  Jeno and Renjun are standing out front waiting for him.  </p>
<p>“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Jeno asks.</p>
<p>“Tired and sore,” Jaemin says.  </p>
<p>“Let’s get you inside and in bed,” Renjun says.</p>
<p>Jeno grabs Jaemin’s bags from the car while Renjun talks with his mom.  She explains what he needs to do and what signs they were told to look out for.  Jaemin hugs his mom goodbye and the three boys head up to their room.</p>
<p>“Do you need anything?” Jeno asks, putting Jaemin’s bag down in the room.</p>
<p>“Just cuddles please,” Jaemin pouts.</p>
<p>Renjun laughs at his boyfriend's cuteness, “I suppose we can manage that.”</p>
<p>Jaemin carefully changes into his sweatpants and crawls into bed.  Jeno and Renjun climb in on either side of him, careful not to move him too much.  Jaemin drifts off to sleep between his two boyfriends.</p>
<p>“Hey Nana,” Renjuns voice pulls Jaemin from his sleep, “It’s time to get up.”</p>
<p>Jaemin hummed and carefully sat up.  He slowly gets out of bed.</p>
<p>“Are you in a lot of pain?” Renjun asks.</p>
<p>“Always,” Jaemin sighs, “But it’s ok.  I just need to take my medicine.  I’ll be ok.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Renjun says, “Jeno already went to class.  I made you some breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Thank you baby,” Jaemin says, giving Renjun a quick kiss.</p>
<p>After breakfast Jaemin got dressed and left for class.  He left early since he wasn’t moving as quickly as usual.  On Monday’s he only had two classes, one in the morning and one in the afternoon.  He takes his usual seat at the back of the class and pulls out his binder.  </p>
<p>Half way through class Jaemin’s meds started to kick in.  He could barely keep his eyes open.  Jaemin just wanted to be back in bed.  By the time that class was over Jaemin was dragging.  He was heading to the cafeteria when his phone started ringing.  It was his dad, which was weird because his dad never just called him randomly.</p>
<p>“Hi Dad,” Jaemin answers.</p>
<p>“Hi Jaemin,” his dad says, Jaemin couldn’t quite make out the emotion in his voice, “I have some bad news.”</p>
<p>Jaemin stopped in his tracks, he didn’t think that he could handle any more bad news.  </p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“It’s your mom,” he says, “She’s in the hospital.”</p>
<p>Jaemin’s blood runs cold, “What happened? Is she ok?  Do I need to come home?”</p>
<p>“She’s ok,” he says, “You don’t need to come home.  I just wanted you to know.  I will keep you updated.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Jaemin says, “Do you know what happened?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” his dad says, “I will talk to you soon.”</p>
<p>The line went dead.  Jaemin just stands there, his emotions are a mess, he is in pain, and he’s tired, and he just wants his boyfriends.</p>
<p>Jaemin checks the time, 12PM, Jeno was done with his classes.  He clicks on Jeno’s contact and brings the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“Hey baby,” Jeno answers, “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Hearing Jeno’s voice breaks Jaemin, he starts crying uncontrollably.</p>
<p>“Jaemin, what’s wrong, where are you?” Jeno asks, voice laced with worry.</p>
<p>“I’m outside the cafeteria,” Jaemin says through gasps, “Can you please come to me?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there,” Jeno says.</p>
<p>Jaemin sits on the bench outside of the cafeteria and tries to control himself.  True to his word Jeno arrives very quickly.  He sits down next to Jaemin opening his arms, and Jaemin just falls into him.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Jeno asks once Jaemin had calmed down a bit.</p>
<p>“Can we just go back to the room first?” Jaemin says softly, still wrapped in Jeno’s arms.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Jeno says.  He quickly sends a text to Renjun, before pulling Jaemin up from the bench.  Jeno grabs Jaemin’s hand and they walk back to their room.  When they get into the room Renjun is already there.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Jaemin asks, “I thought you still had classes?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Renjun says, “But you are more important.  Plus it is just a review day, so I’m not missing anything new.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to,” Jaemin replies, giving the smaller boy a hug.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about what happened now?”  Jeno asks.</p>
<p>“I was just overwhelmed,” Jaemin says, tearing up again, “I could barely stay awake in my class because of my meds, which don’t work by the way because I was still in so much pain, and then my dad called and told me that my mom is in the hospital.  He wouldn’t tell me what was wrong, he just kept telling me not to worry.”</p>
<p>“He really wouldn’t tell you what happened?” Renjun asks, “Why would he not tell you what happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Jaemin sighs, “I guess he didn’t want me to worry.  But I just want to know what happened.”</p>
<p>“That’s terrible,” Jeno says, “I’m sorry you are having a rough day.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Jaemin sighs, “I just really don’t think I can go to the rest of my classes today.”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you,” Renjun agrees, “How about we all skip the rest of our classes and go get some lunch?”</p>
<p>“Can we go somewhere with ice cream?” Jaemin asks with a pout.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Jeno agrees.</p>
<p>The three boys hop in the car and go to the dinner around the corner.  They eat their lunch and talk about anything other than Jaemin’s weekend.  Jaemin is in a much better mood by the time their ice cream comes out, Jeno and Renjun have managed to distract him enough from his problems.  </p>
<p>After lunch the three boys head back to their room.  They snuggle up on the couch to watch movies the rest of the night.  As he lays with Jeno stroking his head as it lays in his lap, and his feet on Renjun’s, Jaemin can’t help but think about how lucky he is.  He is grateful to have two loving boyfriends who love him so much, who take care of him, and who are always there for him when he needs them the most.</p>
<p>No matter what happens in the future he knows he has two people by his side always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>I appreciate everyone that reads my stories.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are very much welcome and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>